How Far Will You Go To Find Love?
by TheFair8077
Summary: With a fued that has lasted over a hundred years, how far will the Cullens and Swans go to find their true love? Read and Review? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Marie PoV

"Really? Do we have to Charlie?" I asked my father again. We were yet again starting at a new school, in a new town, yet again in ninth grade. I was the youngest or rather youngest looking in my family.  
"Yes Marie, you have to. We can stay here longer because we are starting you guys out younger. Honestly I wouldn't care to keep you home but the rest of your family has other things to do, more than half of them go to school too, so that's that.  
I sighed. Charlie had spoken, as Emmett and I would say. His voice was very powerful and convincing. I sighed again knowing I would never win. Then I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps coming up from being me trying to be stealthy. I turned to see what he wanted, but I was too late. He lunged at me, using all of his strength. We fell on the hardwood floor leaving a huge divot that we would have to eventually fix; we would probably put a couch over it.  
"Ugh! Emmett get off me!" I yelled in annoyance  
"Nope I don't think I will, I like the view from here."  
"Come on, it's not fair! You're bigger than me!"  
"Emmett get off Marie" yelled both Renee and Phil from upstairs. He got up, grumbling something unintelligible, and jumped out the window and into his Jeep.  
"Thanks mom, thanks dad!" I yelled up the stairs. I didn't need to yell but I did anyway. Bella came down the stairs at that moment with my bag. She had a really bored expression on her heart shaped face.

"Thanks Bells" I said quietly as I grabbed the bag" Jazzy, Zoe! C'mon lets go! We're going be late!"  
They came gliding down the stairs. My brother Jasper looked anxious. He had honey blonde curly hair. It framed his scared face nicely. His scars were his most dominant feature. Not that any human could see it. Any vampire like the nomads who hasn't seen him before would freak out because his features just scream "Danger", but he was normally really sweet. Now Zoe, she is totally different story. She often came off as bitch, but deep down, really deep down is some niceness and love. But what is really weird is that she is really shy.  
"Jazz you ok? " Bella asked. We all know how hard it was for him to be around humans.

"I'm not sure "Jasper said shakily. "I just don't want what happened last time to happen again and…."

"Grow up you big baby its nothing. It happens and we move! We were about to leave anyway."  
"Shut up Zoe it's not his fault! You and Charlie wanted to see how w ell Jasper could handle being around all those humans while really thirsty. We wanted to hunt but no! We had to test our selves!" I screamed at her. I disliked her dumping on my favorite brother.  
"Well I" started Zoe.  
"Guys! Stop it, this is stupid!" said Bella. She gave Jasper a meaningful glance. A wave of calmness spread out all around us. I was calm, but still outrageously mad at Zoe. "This is not a good way to start here Just forget about it and lets go we are going table late on our first day which is going to lower our status as the new kids, to the-new-kids-who-are-too-big-Babies-who-are-either-too-dumb-or-too-chicken-to-come-to-their –first-day-of-school…."  
"Okay, Okay, let's go!" Zoe said. We filed into Emmett's huge Jeep. It was bright red with black attachments, like spot lights extra huge tires, and over the top more than necessary crazy seatbelts. Even if that monster was huge we were still squished  
Emmet and Zoe sat in the front with and Bella and I squished Jasper between us. The reason shy we were squished was because of our school bags, out hiking back packs, which were props, and our other camping gear. We hadn't put them in the house yet for these rare sunny days when we were supposedly hiking but we usually just stayed home or went hunting. We went hunting yesterday and everyone took down two deer each, Jut Jazz and I were lucky enough to share two mountain lions and a bear. Our eyes were black but now they were liquid gold. I stared into Jaspers liquid topaz eyes; fear and pain were already etched into them as we were almost in the school parking lot. I put an arm around him trying to comfort him.  
"It's going to be fine Jazz, nothing will happen." I said and glanced into the rearview mirror. The saying "looks can kill" ran through my mind as Zoe was staring at me with dagger like eyes that pierced my soul, that is if I still had one.  
Jasper sensed my anxiety and immediately pooled serenity around me. I leaned into him, knowing he closer I was to him, the better I would feel. He rubbed my arm, now he was comforting me.  
I sighed today was going to be a long one. A new town. A new school. No new friends to make. Another boring year learning the same boring things. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I started at the board, searching the future for something interesting to happen. So far, I knew that Rosalie was going to upgrade Edward's Volvo or something, I didn't speak car and driver. The stock market was going to go down again. Some kid was going to throw up in ten seconds somewhere just outside the nurses office. Edward was going to go out for a run and Alec may or may not go with him. This was abnormal for him He always jumped up for the chance to go running. I was confused, so I was now looking for the why part of my vision. Something is coming, something that would stop them from running. I, being my nosey self, wanted to know why Alec would not go. I sighed getting nowhere fast.  
"Miss Cullen, What is the answer to number 15?" asked , a small middle-aged lady, the only French teacher in Forks High School.  
I was saved by the lunch bell. I scooped up my books and walked quickly out into the hallway. I was possibly going too fast for humans but I didn't care. Then I skidded to a stop, the present fading from my sight.  
I had seen it. I finally found what I had been looking for. I was shocked, frozen in terror. I saw what was going to stop Alec.  
We were all in the cafeteria, sitting in our usual seats. All of a sudden, we all tensed, and backed away in defensive crouches, as another family approached us. They were beautiful; all of them had pale skin and dark hair, except for one, the leader.  
His hair was honey-blond and messily curly. His face had an odd texture to it, much like Alec and Jane have. He was tall, muscular, and beautiful. Then I saw his eyes, they were molten topaz, like mine. All of his families were. They were vampires.  
Then it vanished as I forced myself back into the present, letting the image of the blond handsome leader dissipate before my eyes.  
"Oh My Gosh!" I gasped as I started to run towards the cafeteria, knowing that I was going too fast this time but not caring. I had to get there. I had to get there before the others realized that we were no longer the only vampire family in Forks, Washington. I had to get there so my brother and the man that I had just realized that I loved would not fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward PoV

I was the first one at our table. The same table we have sat at for the last two years. The usual thoughts swarmed around me. _What was the math homework? There is a biology exam today! I hope the weather is nice this weekend so we can go to La Push.  
_The usual, but there was a new family in town, but the strange thing was that the humans were comparing them to us! I began to search the minds around me as to why that was but something else caught my attention, a familiar voice shouting at me.  
"Edward! Edward! Where is Alec?" the little soprano voice shouted at me.  
Then I saw what Alice had seen, what she was so worried about. Alec and one of the new kids, the blond one, were fighting. Not your normal fistfight that you would see at school, no. They were both in defensive crouches, teeth bared and growling at each other, each of our families were trying to hold them back, but failing. I realized why people compared them to us now.  
The good looks, the pale skin, and golden eyes. They were immortal! Not just any group of vampires, they were vegetarian like us. Carlisle would love to meet these people, to listen to their stories and how they came to be vegetarians.  
But at the moment, we had to focus on the situation at hand. When Alec and Jane were telling us of their lives in the Newborn wars, they told of someone who was once their friend, but he had deserted them to find a better life.  
They didn't like to talk about him, but I saw his face in their thoughts often, surrounded by rage and hatred. That face, that haunted their memories, was now about to reappear in their lives. Jane would be overjoyed to see him again. Alec, on the other hand, would react rashly.  
Alice was by my side and we were having a telepathic conversation that lasted seconds. Worry and fear was plastered on her face. _What are we going to do?_  
"Go find Rosalie and Jane. I'll find Alec. We are leaving early for our hiking trip. We'll meet back at our table."  
She nodded and ran off to find our sisters. I had already seen my brother go off into the lunch line to buy an apple or something. He was at the cash register. His small figure and curly dark hair was easy to find. I was so attuned to his thoughts that I could pick him out of almost anywhere. I ran over to him at a normal speed for humans. He saw me and dropped the red fruit he was about to buy.  
"Actually, I am not that hungry today." He told the little old lady behind the cash register. Disappointment rang out from her thoughts. _A young, strong, handsome; growing boy like him should eat something.  
_I grabbed his arm tightly as we walked away. _Are we leaving early for the hunting trip, brother? Or did Alice see me lose control? Which human was it going to be?  
_Alice, Rosalie, and Jane had joined us by now, and we formed a tight circle around him.  
"We are either going to pass them in the hall, or in the parking lot if we wait, no matter how long we wait. It's inevitable," said Alice.  
I tightened my grip on Alec's arm, and Jane grabbed his other arm as he asked me. Who is coming? I cursed under my breath.  
Then we saw them. There were five of them and five of us. It was even in numbers yet the chances were uneven. They easily had the better fighters. We had two powers that could paralyze them instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper PoV

We were standing outside the cafeteria, deciding whether or not to go in to the cafeteria and act like good humans, or go explore the school to memorize our schedules. If we were to act like the humans, we would have to go to Emmett's monster of a Jeep to get our props, I mean Lunches. I didn't understand how they all could eat food it smelled disgusting.

Zoe gasped and froze. She was traveling into the future. As she was coming back to the present, I could sense the fear that trembled off her in waves, then her eyes widened in shock now. This was not heading in a good direction.

"Oh Shit!" she barely whispered under her breath, staring at me in disbelief. Uh-oh, not good.

Everyone grabbed me as an impulse. I sighed internally as we guessed what was about to happen.

"Who is coming?" asked Bella as she looked around nervously, "I thought that everyone would be in their next class by now."

"Um, no, apparently there is another family of us veggie-vamps around here."

"Well what's so bad about that?" asked Emmett, interrupting Zoe who glared at him through her long eyelashes. She hated it when people interrupted her, "If they are like us, what is the problem? I mean, if they were going to be a problem we could take them." He said as he flexed his muscles just as to prove that he was the strongest one of all of us

"The bad part is," continued Zoe "that Alec and Jane are with them."

They all cursed under their breath and grabbed their hold in me even tighter, if it were possible, as I was about to go stomping off into the cafeteria to goo rip Alec's throat out.

I hated him and he hated me just as deeply, and his devil of a sister, out of loyalty to her brother, followed him and despised me, but deep down she really liked me because I was a strong fighter.

This feud ran all the way the way back to the newborn wars. I was still with Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They were constantly changing people to help us start our little army. I was already past my year mark, my newborn strength slowly fading away, but they still kept me to wrangle the newcomers. I didn't understand how they could resist stopping after tasting the human's luscious warm blood run down their throat. That was why the never took me out with them at night. No, I stayed in their little cave catacombs to handle the little ones.

It was hard for only two people to keep the younglings in check and keeping them from turning on each other and fighting. My partner in crime, Peter, was the person who trained me and the newborns before me. He was also the one who saved me from being destroyed. He had told Maria that I was special and she was curious to see what he was talking about. I hadn't known about my powers until I was a year older when Peter told me, but apparently he knew. I always knew that I was special, or rather my father did. He had always said I was very charismatic. I also always had a sense of how people were feeling and how to make them feel differently too.

Peter and I were nigh insuperable. We fed and hunted together; we always caused mischief together and destroyed the younglings together. Those were our darkest days. We never enjoyed them; they made us depressed and grumpy.

One day, Maria came up to us for a favor. She wanted us to keep a close eye on some twins from Italy. Their names were Alec and Jane. They were both small and slender. Jane had mouse brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Alec had curly dark brown hair. That was their only difference to their appearances. They were nasty little bleeders who got what they wanted when they wanted it. Peter, by now, had told me that he could sense other vampires' powers, and these two teens had extremely dangerous powers.

Alec could summon a thick fog of anesthetic that could cut off any one or anything's senses. You can't see, you can't smell, taste, or feel. One thing you do feel, however, is helpless and no one can help you.

Jane, on the other hand, does almost the exact opposite of what Alec does. She makes you relive your worst pain and if she can't find one worthy enough, she will make her own pain. And that would become the worst pain you will ever endure in your entire life, or existence.

They were strong fighters as well but they were nothing that Peter and I couldn't handle. They survived past three years because they proved to be very handy in battle.

Maria then promoted them to be our assistants which would mostly consist of letting in the newborns to be eliminated, running errands on cloudy days, and sometimes catching humans for us if we were too busy.

Alec became annoyed that he never got higher up in ranks. He wanted to be idolized like Peter and I by the younglings. He grew impatient and angry with us because he thought that we were the ones, who promoted and demoted the people in their ranks, but it was really Maria, we just announced her decrees.

Jane couldn't be happier then where she was all those years ago. She enjoyed using her cruel power to straighten out the younglings who got out of line. Alec was miserable. He disliked Peter but absolutely despised me because I kept asking him awkward questions to annoy him and using my sixth sense, shall we call it, to make him feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling his guts out in truths. Those were fun days, Maria would always tell me to stop though, ending our fun. I was just surprised that he never used his power on me, and I knew that Jane didn't use hers on me because she was having so much fun too.

One night, we decided to le them help us get rid of the younglings who were to be destroyed. We wanted to see how their powers could possibly help us.

Jane would first give them so much pain, that it would immobilize them, and as a precaution, Alec would pull up a thick fog so they couldn't get up again and senseless as Peter and I would go in for the kill.

This night though, Peter was feeling particularly antsy when we heard the list of people who would be destroyed tonight, he became so enraged.

"So boys," Said Maria, "Tonight is going to be Annabelle Jones, Mark Boulivvardez, Anthony Lovell, Marilyn Sigsbury, Brian Ried, Alexis Giunta, Marissa Wilkyson, Benjamin Barker, and Charlotte Dupree"

"No!" Peter screamed.

Maria and I looked at him with quizzical eyes. I could feel the intense anger rolling off him in tsunami sized waves.

"Is there a problem Peter?" Maria asked

He paused, eyes shifting between Maria and myself "No m'am," and stormed out of the cave.

"I'm not going to pester Peter about this, Jay," Maria said to me, "but I'd like it if you would help him out."

"Yes m'am." I replied. I disliked it when she called me Jay. I didn't understand how it went with my name other than the fact that they both start with the same letter.

Peter had run off but his scent was easy to follow so I ran after him. I found him sitting on the share of a lake that I was unfamiliar with. He was crying tearless sobs in the light of the moon which was so bright that it made our skin give off an odd glow.

"Pete, what's up?" I asked

"I can't destroy her Jasper, I can't, I love her."

"I know man, I know. But there's nothing we can really do about it unless you want to be burned to ashes."

"Fine then! I would rather burn in the bottomless pit of hell forever than hurt Charlotte. I love her with a burning passion that is worse than the bloodlust we have. If I let anything happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with my self."

"I know, you of all people should know that I know how you feel and you know that I know that you know that I know-" I was babbling but we always had a good laugh when we started to do this but he didn't laugh. Peter just looked at me like I was a mad man. "What was that?" he asked

"Not entirely sure Pete. I was trying to make you laugh." I laughed, but he still looked at me as if I were insane. "Anyways I have thought of a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Still Jasper POV

"Benjamin Barker!" Jane yelled in her harsh soprano voice. A tall lanky boy with short chestnut colored hair, about fifteen years old walked in. He was terrified, he knew what was coming and you didn't need my gift to register that as it was plainly seen all across his face.

"Now Jane." I said giving her the signal to attack the poor boy with her mind. And so the screams begin. The pain was so intense, I could barely stand on my own two feet knowing and feeling the pain he was in.

"Jane, stop. Alec start up your mist again."

"What ever you say _master._" He replied sarcastically

Benjamin had stopped screaming but he was still writhing on thee cave floor in pain. It took exactly thirty seconds for the mist to creep over to the boy who was struggling to stand up. He was about to turn on us but the fog had reached him.

He froze, eyes moving around, searching but not seeing. "What is this magic?" he asked.

We didn't answer. We knew that he wouldn't be able to hear us anyway. Peter and I moved in for the kill. We ripped him to shreds and added them to the growing pile to be burned. It was game time now. Charlotte was next. I looked over to Peter and he gave me a slight nod in return signaling that he was ready.

"Charlotte Dupree!"

She came in, already frightened. She stood in the center of the room her shoulders rounded as if expecting a rebuke, and shaking with fear.

"Charlotte, run!" Peter yelled. But she didn't move. Peter cursed and ran towards her, took her hand and ran off.

Alec was furious, and started to run after him, but I was ready to fight for my friend. I leaped at him and we smashed through the cave wall into the next room and the younglings there screamed.

That night, I earned some of my scars and Alec got all of his. What was once a smooth, angelic looking face, is now marred by thousands of scars. Someone must have alerted Maria, Lucy and Nettie because they eventually pulled us apart.

"What happened?" asked an enraged Lucy

"Peter left with Charlotte," I said without emotion, "I'm going to the lake no one follow me." I glanced over the crowd menacingly "If you do, I will permanently rip you to shreds and burn the pieces."

"Jay, no, don't, we need you here" pleaded Maria. Again with the 'Jay' thing. Alec growled at her in protest.

"I don't think I'm allowed." I said as I glanced at the little bastard with the burning eyes of the monster I truly was.

"Of course you are Jay." said Nettie. Not her too!

"Even if I were, I wouldn't stay for long." And with that I ran away from the hate in the still growing crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

JASPER POV STILL CONTINUED

So many nights Peter and I spent on the boulders, leaping and mock fighting. But Pete wasn't here tonight so I just sulked by the water, flicking stones all the way to the other side, trying to ignore the pain of the venom on my skin. There was nothing left for me here. No friends, no family. Just enemies and random people I barely know.

I left them that night. I had heard from the Nomads that passed through that there are some good places for vampires to be like the North Pacific Peninsula, Alaska, and Vancouver. So I headed north.

I went to Vancouver first and that was when I first met the Swans. At the time, it was just Charlie, Bella, and Marie. Renee and Phill were still living among the nomads and Emmett and Zoe hadn't been changed yet. They invited me into their little family with open arms and immaculate patience.

Their vegetarian lifestyle was difficult to adjust to after a century of blood lust and anger. But I was happier. Alec was no longer in my life to cause me misery and his sister to cause me pain. Now they are back in my life. I felt depressed and furious, and not to mention the other hundreds of emotions around me. I wanted to leave or force him to leave, or destroy him, or something to get him out of my life.

I was still struggling against my brothers and sisters, only seconds had passed. I'm not even sure why I was so enraged, I haven't even seen him yet. All of a sudden, Zoe grabbed me around my middle and Marie slightly punched my arm. But that wasn't what snapped me out of my tirade.

Emmett finally released me, as did everyone else, and I slumped to the floor. I stood up quickly though, not wanting to attract attention to us. They formed a tight circle around me, Bella and Marie slung their arms through mine as I thrust my fists into my pockets.

Then they came around the corner, glaring at us. Perhaps they knew that we were here too, and about Alec's life in the old south with me. Their eyes all shifted to just me with enraged eyes, all except for one pair. They were bright with a slight twinkle in them. She was awfully pretty. The boy with the reddish brown hair was assessing us.

He saw Emmett's muscles and Zoe's fierce expression as they grabbed me again. He knew that we had the better fighters, but we all knew that Alec and Jane's powers could paralyze us all, instantly. What they did not know, however, was that we had some one who could prevent their powers from affecting us


End file.
